This application relates to a blister package with a detachable knife that can be used to spread joint compound discharged by the blister package.
In order to fix small wall holes, for example nail holes caused by hanging pictures, consumers have been forced to purchase an unnecessarily large amount of joint compound and also a separate spackle knife. This leads to an unnecessary waste of money and material. Additionally, the consumer may be left with a tool (spackle knife) which they have no intention of reusing.